


I can't help falling in love with you

by KingOfMisery



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuruuriweek2017, yuruuriweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfMisery/pseuds/KingOfMisery
Summary: Su dulce voz logró calmar su enojo, y lentamente fue posando sus manos en los hombros del japonés. Podía sentir la fuerza de sus latidos, golpeando de forma acelerada, generándole un leve temblor en las manos. El rostro de Katsuki estaba muy cerca de su oreja, el rubor en sus mejillas cada vez era más notorio, no era la primera vez que Yuuri actuaba de una forma tan extraña con él. Era como Mila, cuando veía a un chico. Como Victor, cuando coqueteaba con la chica del café para obtener una rebaja.Yuuri, él...—For I can't help falling in love with you.Participando para el día 1 de la #YuruuriWeek2017





	I can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.  
> Advertencia: Esta historia es Yuuri x Yuri, si no les gusta la pareja no lean esto o denle una oportunidad, como prefieran. Lamento cualquier error de ortografía o dislexia. Reclamos a mi persona.  
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri!!! on ICE y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.  
> Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery. Historia con derecho de autor.  
> .  
> .  
> Para el día 1 de la Yuruuri Week, bajo el prompt “confesión”

Un suspiro escapó por entre sus labios, uno tan largo que dejó en claro lo aburrido que se encontraba. Mila tan solo le dio dos pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo mientras que bebía un poco del vodka que tenía dentro del vaso en su mano libre. Le ofreció un poco, pero lo rechazó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, gruñendo al momento en que la voz de Michel Jackson comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación, siendo acompañada por las risas de los otros. Entre todas pudo distinguir dos, porque luego de tantos años entrenando a diario a su lado aprendió a reconocer a kilómetros de distancia la risa de Nikiforov, tan tonta e infantil que le daban ganas de golpearlo. Tan opuesta a la de Katsuki. Yuuri tenía una risa tan dulce, reflejaba por completo la inocencia que ese chico podía tener —y perder fácilmente—, y cualquier persona que la escuchara seguramente quedaría encantado con esta.  

Sopló uno de los mechones de su flequillo, viendo como Georgi tomaba la mano del japonés y comenzaba a bailar con él, ambos riendo y evitando que sus bebidas cayesen al suelo. Todo el mundo parecía estar feliz, en cierto punto hasta Yakov parecía estar pasándola bien junto con Lilia. Todos se divertían.

Todos menos él.

Victor llegó hasta el sillón donde se encontraban, tomando la bebida de Mila y dejándola en la pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado.

—Hey, ven a bailar.

La tomó de las manos, jalando con fuerza hasta hacerla chocar contra su pecho. Ambos rieron.

—Pero que caballero, Victor —bromeó, dándole dos pequeños golpes en el hombro—. Por casi tirarme.

Él tan solo se encogió de hombros, moviendo su diestra de lado a lado como si le restara importancia a aquello.

—Yurio, tú también deberías venir a bailar, puedo bailar con dos si lo necesitas.

Soltó una de las manos de Mila, extendiéndola hacia Plisetsky quien se limitó a verle con el ceño fruncido, chasqueando su lengua. Victor arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía de forma burlona.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Pero que gatito más rabioso —dos palmadas fueron dadas en su cabeza, justo como Mila había hecho unos minutos antes—. Tú te la pierdes —y tras aquel molesto canturreo ambos se retiraron, comenzando a bailar al centro de la habitación como si se tratase de una fiesta de los años ochenta.

Bufó, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras veía como Georgi salía de la habitación con el teléfono celular pegado a su oreja, y la mano libre cubriendo la otra. La grave voz de Elvis se escuchó por las bocinas, al mismo tiempo un peso cayó a su lado, y no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba.

—Deberías ir a bailar con el idiota, Katsudon.

Allí estaba de nuevo, esa dulce risa que le incomodaba —pero gustaba—.

—Bueno, me pareció haber visto un gatito en el rincón —Yuri se dio la vuelta para darle un golpe, pero a pesar de haber ganado fuerza con los años, su puño fue detenido por la mano del japonés el cual volvía a reír—. Vamos, hoy estás muy a la defensiva, ¿Qué ocurre?

Yuri apartó su mano con brusquedad, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón.

—Nada, tan solo esto es… Aburrido.

—¿No te agrada el rey?

La imagen de Leroy autoproclamándose el _rey_ invadió su mente como un recuerdo muy perturbador, provocándole escalofríos y una expresión de desagrado. Rey equivocado.

—Bueno, supongo que no soy del tipo de _el rey_ —alzó ambas manos e hizo unas comillas con sus dedos al decir lo último.

El ritmo le aburría, era tan lento que le provocaba sueño, y lo cursi de la letra estaba a punto de provocarle arcadas. A pesar de todo eso pudo escuchar esa dulce voz, cantando con aquel sentimiento que jamás creyó poder conocer.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

Yuuri tomó su mano, obligándole a levantarse y pararse frente a él. Estuvo a punto de insultarlo, pero una mano en su cintura logró robarle todas las palabras, provocando que un leve sonrojo se posara en sus mejillas.

—¿Q-qué mierda haces? Cerdo.

—Tienes que relajarte un poco, baila conmigo.

Su dulce voz logró calmar su enojo, y lentamente fue posando sus manos en los hombros del japonés. Ahora estaban a la misma altura, tal vez Yuuri aún le ganaba por tres centímetros, pero eso le ayudaba a no tener que ver al otro hacia arriba. Dañaba menos su orgullo.

Permitió que el mayor llevara el ritmo, moviendo lentamente sus pies mientras le escuchaba tararear la melodía. Podía sentir la fuerza de sus latidos, golpeando de forma acelerada, generándole un leve temblor en las manos. El rostro de Katsuki estaba muy cerca de su oreja, el rubor en sus mejillas cada vez era más notorio, no era la primera vez que Yuuri actuaba de una forma tan extraña con él. Era como Mila, cuando veía a un chico. Como Victor, cuando coqueteaba con la chica del café para obtener una rebaja.

Yuuri, él…

— _Take my hand, take my whole life too_ —La voz de Yuuri le hizo cerrar levemente ambos párpados, podía sentir su aliento contra su oreja, y su piel erizándose ante cada palabra mencionada—, _For I can’t help falling in love with you_.

Sus dedos se aferraron a la camisa del mayor, este tan solo soltó una leve risilla.

—A veces eres… Raro.

Yuuri alzó una ceja, negando levemente con su cabeza para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, colocando la última pieza del rompecabezas.

—Te deberías culpar a ti mismo, porque _I can’t help, falling in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Aún llegué a tiempo? ¡Perdón! No planeaba escribir para el día de hoy, pero adoro esta canción y pensé que sería una confesión muy Yuuri. Lo único que debo aclarar es que todo lo que está en cursiva es porque Yuuri está cantando… Claro, todo menos el “el rey” de Yuri.  
> Y eso, espero que disfruten esta simple viñeta y la Yuruuri week. No olviden dejar un bello comentario, significaría mucho para mí. Gracias por leer, ¡Nos leemos luego!  
> —KingOfMisery


End file.
